


Endless Night

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [53]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Yuri has a lonely life as a vampire until Otabek appears.[Prompt 53 – Endless night]





	Endless Night

Darkness is all he has ever known. Well, he supposes that isn’t strictly true; he was transformed when he was a kid, so there are memories of daytime in his past. But for the last ten years, all Yuri has known is night time and the dark. Because he cannot go out in the day or even open the curtains.

That’s the problem with being a vampire.

Although, to be fair, he’s never been the most sociable person, so not having any human friends isn’t that big of a deal. But he barely knows any other vampires, and spending the entire night doing things alone got boring about nine years ago. Sometimes, night time seems endless.

But… but things are changing. Because last night he met Otabek.

Yuri has always been a sporty person, so he goes for runs most nights. He wears his sunglasses despite the darkness just to keep his eyes hidden, and runs through the deserted streets, trying not to remember what it was like to be human.

And last night was just the same, until he bumped into Otabek. He was walking, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed. But when he heard Yuri’s footsteps, his head snapped up. And Yuri saw his eyes.

And because he has no filter, Yuri said, “Your eyes.”

Otabek stepped backwards, panic flashing across his face. Did he think Yuri was going to beat him up?

But Yuri put his hands up and said, “No, it’s okay.”

And pulled his sunglasses off.

Otabek stared at him, and it was like they had an entire conversation just through eye contact. And then Otabek smiled.

“It’s okay.”

So when it gets dark, Yuri will have someone to see. He’s going to meet up with Otabek.

He won’t be so lonely.


End file.
